We Fight Episode 4: THe Big Guns
by BlownAway18
Summary: It will be a little shorter Fic as this Episode Four. It's still the crossover, and in this one, the villains are back. Skye, Mona, and Arianna are my original characters, but Arianna's name of Scarlet Witch belongs to Marvel. Everyone else belongs to the Arrowverse. Those of you who are Felicity, one of these parts she will get Bitch out by.
1. Wrapping up

_**We Fight: The Big Guns**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway18**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **It will be a little shorter Fic as this Episode Four.**_

 _ **It's still the crossover, and in this one, the villains are back. Skye, Mona, and Arianna are my original characters, but Arianna's name of Scarlet Witch belongs to Marvel. Everyone else belongs to the Arrowverse. Those of you who are Felicity, one of these parts she will get Bitch out by.**_

 _`Arianna, Thea, and Skye are running for there lives as these Vampires are hard to kill. They stood their ground and watched as they tried to get back up._

 _"Any plans are good to have right now?" Thea asked, and Arianna closed her eyes to try to see if she could mentally find the rest of the team, The Russian got a blowback and left with a painful headache._

 _"It just got worse; our allies got whammy by Dominators.." Skye just turned to her friend and said, "I have one more trick up my sleeve." She pulled out her key ring and pressed the button_

 _"What is the plan?" Thea asked, and Skye told her, "Bringing in the Big Guns. We take out the leader, and if he falls, they are fall. Cut the head of one snake then the rest will die with him." Arianna thought she heard something like that before and came up with the word Hydra in her head but then shook it off._

 _At Star Labs, Frost knocked out_ _ **Mind whammy Firestorm**_ _with a Cold blast, and_ _ **Whammy Ray**_ _got shoo out of the way with Cait just breathing on it. Felicity found the source of the trance and Oliver drew_ _ **Whammy Spartan**_ _as well as_ _ **Whammy Sarah**_ _away from Killer Frost and THe Flash._

 _Felicity told Flash they needed to destroy what the dominators have that's controlling them, and Frost told him, "I could hold them off and get inside, do it."_

 _"Hey, Supergirl..." Flash called out and then challenge her to a race._

 _Supergirl chase Flash, he vibrated, and then the cousin of Superman tackle him right into the object. Killer Frost was ready to make her last stand, and then everyone dropped to there knees suddenly as everyone was back to normal. Frost like a fight but this even tired her out._


	2. Frost Speaks

_**We Fight: The Big Guns**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway18**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **It will be a little shorter Fic as this Episode Four.**_

 _ **It's still the crossover, and in this one, the villains are back.**_

 _ **Skye, Mona, and Arianna are my original characters, but Arianna's name of Scarlet Witch belongs to Marvel. Everyone else belongs to the Arrowverse. Those of you who are Felicity, one of these parts she will get Bitch out by.**_

 _ **Inside Star Labs.**_

 _Cisco was stumbling after being knock through a glass Window, and the Vampire was banging on the glass as hard as he could trying to get out._

 _"Our guest is upset," Lena said, and Cisco then went over to a computer, he hit the button forcefully._

 _Small drops came down, and the Vampire began to scream loud._

 _"Knock me through a window," Cisco said, and Winn escorted him back to bed, it was several minutes later Flash, Killer Frost and Supergirl came in as Barry told everyone Aliens took the majority of Team Arrow._

 _"Why did they take them?" Felicity asked, and Barry had no idea. "God Barry! Oliver came here to save you and looked what happened!"_

 _"HEY! LAY OFF OF HIM!" Frost yelled as she hadn't turned back to Caitlyn yet and didn't appreciate anyone yelling at her man._

 _"Oliver is a big boy, and he wanted to help Flash, just like Supergirl, Lena, and Winn. Don't jump him like that again! I know you're scared for Oliver, we all are, but this doesn't help!" Frost's voice with Cait's reasoning. "Again I'm sorry," Felicity said, and Barry was convinced if not already about how Cait A.K.A Killer Frost has changed for better_

 _ **Outside**_

 _As the Vampires was kept busy, Skye's Car came, and the Huntress yelled, "CLEAR!" Then Guns came out of the car and put so many holes into each of the seven Vampires and they died because of the Ultraviolet light in the Bullets._

 _The driver was none other than Skye's girlfriend Mona who stepped out of the Car and embrace her woman. Thea asked, "What were those bullets?"_

 _"Ultralight bullets, on the impact it breaks off and kills Vampires," Arianna said_


	3. Villains Plans

_**We Fight: The Big Guns**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway18**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **It will be a little shorter Fic as this Episode Four.**_

 _ **It's still the crossover, and in this one, the villains are back.**_

 _ **Skye, Mona, and Arianna are my original characters, but Arianna's name of Scarlet Witch belongs to Marvel. Everyone else belongs to the Arrowverse. Those of you who are Felicity, one of these parts she will get Bitch out by.**_

 _Thea, Skye, Mona, and Arianna came back in, and Felicity told Thea about Team Arrow. Speedy was a little upset at the news, and Arianna looked at Supergirl, "Have you tried finding them?"_

 _"I flew through the whole city but I think they might be somewhere in space and I've almost die flying up there." Supergirl said, and Arianna thought then asked Cisco, "Are you well enough to vibe me?"_

 _"Why?" Cisco asked, and Arianna told him, "I tried to find allies and had alien interface maybe a little of that could trace where they are." The theory was sound, and so Cisco held his woman's hand, it worked and found the four of them in chambers._

 _"Four of them are in a Cyro sleep and way into space," Cisco said to them_

 _Screams came from the monitor, and it was the Vampire, he was holding his head then the cranium and hands exploded._

 _"What the fuck?!" Skye asked, and Cisco told her, "I only release three or four drops on his head..."_

 _"It couldn't do that." Skye said, and Lena revealed to them, "Implanted dentations. Mother told me that Lex would do that against any soldier who fails against Superman.."_

 _"No offense but that's insane..." Arianna said, and Mona added, "I second that."_

 _"Blood Family is overrated," Lena said to everyone, and no one except Kyra, Barry, and Arianna could give an opposing opinion._

 _"Could the rest of there heads..." Thea said, and then there was laughter coming from the big monitor, it was a small Hispanic woman with a big breasted woman on the left looking way too happy and the other one on the left._

 _"In theory, yes. However, I don't do no stinking theories." The woman in the middle named Elizabeth said, and Odelia added, "They stink like Flowers." Elizabeth turned and asked, "What did I tell you about talking when big Sister is working?"_

 _"Shutting pie hole." Odelia said, and Elizabeth told them, "So my fellow Vampires didn't get to turn heroes but that doesn't mean that I don't have another plan. My business partners have your friends, and so you're down four including the legends that's five more. So you are stuck with an Ailen, a speedy guy who can't kill, two hackers, Breacher Boy. I want to play a game, and it involves Ice Queen, Huntress, and Scarlet Witch. I will make a bet that I could send my nest to massacre all seven of the clubs in this city. The only ones that are allowed to stop me are the last three people I mention, and because I'm fair, I will even add the Ailen. Here's the catch no communication from Stars labs and speedy boy is not allowed to help."_

 _"How do you know you have only one nest?" Barry asked, and Elizabeth told him, "I like putting my cards out on the table. Will you accept my challenge without any interface?" The four of them comply, and Elizabeth told them, "You have 15 minutes. One other thing. If you break the rules then, Star Labs will be under siege, and this time the fight will be within. Your biggest guns will not be there to protect you..." Elizabeth left the screen, and Felicity said, "She didn't say anything about me tracing the call._

 _ **Office**_

 _ **"Sister, could they have just traced your location?" Odelia asked, and Elizabeth said, "That's a fair question, and yes Felicity did as predicted..."**_

 _Star Labs_

 _"How much is in a nest?" Supergirl asked, and Skye told them, "Could go anywhere from 100 to 1000." Detective West ran in and looked like he was beaten up. Barry ran to Joe, and he said, "They got Iris and her Boyfriend."_


End file.
